Where gaming systems and more particularly gaming machines dispense a unit of monetary value that is more than the present residual credit on the machine owing to the player, there is no method or system to enable that player to acquire a monetary value equivalent to the credit. In such situations the player may have decided to stop playing on a particular machine and has a residual amount of credit that is unable to be presented or resolved as a whole credit.
Known prior art systems include double up features, residual credit removal features, CDS tokeniser applications, hyperlink jackpots, stand alone jackpots and link progressive jackpots.
The present invention seeks to overcome these problems by providing the player with an opportunity to risk the residual amount of credit in exchange for the possibility of a significant gain or prize.